Zagadka San Marińskich lochów...
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 11 Zasmucony Chris oglądał zdjęcie Bteh. Chris: Ostatnio w Giro D'Italia! Charlotte, Emma i Moreno dogadali się zakładając dominujący sojusz w ich drużynie, spychając bliźniaków na margines. No i chociaż na zadaniu, którym był spływ kajkowi wzdłuż Reno Wybuchowe Pizze prowadziły przez długi czas, to kluczowy wybuch spowodowany przez bliźniaków sprowadził drużyne na ceremonie. Gdzie sojusz Morena pokazał im miejsce w szeregu! Ostatecznie to Michael wyleciał, a ponieważ czas Bteh w programie dobiegł końca, to George również zrezygnował. Została więc 10! A właściwie 11! Kto powróci? Kto odpadnie?! Zostańcie z nami na Totalną.. Porażke.. Giro... D'ITALIA! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 20 Mijał trzeci tydzień sezonu. Po ogłoszeniu Chrisa o rozłączeniu drużyn, wszyscy mieli do wyboru dowolne miejsce do spędzenia w autobusie, oprócz bagażownii. Większość siedziała oczywiście w pokoju zwycięzców. Autobus, Pokój Zwycięzców Pod siedzeniami w okolicach samego końca doczołgali się Debora i Moreno. Moreno: Gratulacje sorella! Dotarłaś do rozłączenia.. W końcu! Debora pstykneła mu palcem w nos. Debora: To ty mnie zaskoczyłeś braciszku, że tu jesteś. Spodziewałam sie, że wpadniesz w sidła Charlotte. ;3\ Moreno: O nią się nie przejmuj. Jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z moim planem, to ty, ja oraz ona znajdziemy się w finale. Debora gwałtownie wbiła paznokcie w ściane. Debora: Charlotte z nami.. W finale?! Moreno spokojnie pogładził ją po policzku. Moreno: Nie przejmuj się. Mam ją w garści.. Zobaczysz, że w ostatniej chwili sama podaruje mi ten milion. Debora przewróciła oczami. Debora: No dobrze Sherlocku. Tylko że w grze jest 10, a sami we trójke nic nie zdziałamy.. Moreno uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Moreno: Myślałem, że masz Daniela i Victorie po swojej stronie. Debora jednak spoważniała. Debora: No przecież mnie znasz. ;3 Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Debora: Ale wolałabym się ich pozbyć.. Jeden po drugim. <3 Moreno spojrzał podejrzliwie. Moreno: Dobrze... W każdej chwili mogę odnowić "stary" sojusz ze Spaghetti! Debora złapała go za bródke. Debora: Dobrze! Działaj więc braciszku! ;* Debora przeszła pod kilkoma siedzenia i zniknęła w cieniu. ' Moreno również wstał otrzepując się jak gdyby nigdy nic. ' Tymczasem owa pozostała czwórka z drużyny Spaghetti znajdowała sie przed bufetem jedząc śniadanie. ' Lukaninho: Hej! Zauważyliście, że pozostało nas więcej niż tych z pozostałych drużyn? Charles: No co ty nie powiesz.. :D Charles puścił oczko do Catherine, która wisiała na lampie. Catherine: Kawaii! ;3 Jestem mangowym batmanem! <3 Cola zaczeła jej wyciekać nosem. Catherine: Awariaa! :c Spadła z lampy wprost w ramiona Charles'a. Charles: Też mi kiedyś cola wyciekała.. Z ucha! :D Catherine strzeliła mu plaskacza po czym zeskoczyła na stół. Catherine: Założe się, że nie dasz rady zjeść 5 papryczek chili na raz! Jak Sasuke! <3 Wepchneła do środka pacynki pięć ostrych papryczek. Charles: Dla ciebie moge zjeść nawet 7! :D Wsadził całą miske a papryczkami do ust i połknął wszystko. Catherine przystawiła pacynke do ucha. Catherine: Nooo.. Dooobra! Sasuke uznaje twój sukces i możesz mnie zaprosić na randke. ;3 Charles'owi błyskawicznie zaświeciły się oczy. Charles: Randka w... Polu dynamicznym? Catherine: A może na stacji benzynowej? Charles: Przy zapalonych świecach? *_* Catherine pokiwała głową. Charles upadł jej do stóp. Charles: Ożeń się ze mną! Ta strzeliła mu plaskacza. Catherine: Ew! Nie rozpędzaj sie tak, bo nie będzie żadnej randki! Lukaninho zaczął machać przed nimi rękoma. Lukaninho: Czy ktoś mnie tu w ogóle słucha? Próbował zwrócić uwage wpatrzonych w siebie Catherine i Charles'a. Odwrócił się i.. Lukaninho: Aaaa! Hildegarde siedziała za nim pożerając go wzrokiem. Hildegarde: Hildegarde uwielbiać kiedy Martin być taki strategiczny! <3 Założyła mu kask na głowe. Hildegarde: Ale powinien pamiętać o bezpieczeństwo! Żeby nie stać się Martin żadna ałka! Lukaninho zrzucił z siebie kask. Lukaninho: Zacznijmy współpracować na serio. Ludzie!! Teraz potrzebujemy tego bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny! Razem możemy stworzyć skład finałowej... Zza jego pleców głowe wystawił Moreno. Moreno: Piątki? Wszyscy członkowie Spaghetti spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Moreno objął ramionami Luke i Hildegarde. Moreno: Tak się ciesze, że nareszcie możemy wrócić do naszej współpracy.. Życie w Pizzach było ciężkie! Zrobił zmęczoną mine. Pozostała czwórka niepewnie spoglądała na siebie. Moreno: Nie ma wątpliwości, że jak dobrze to rozregamy to właśnie my dojdziemy do samego końca! Finałowa 5! Catherine wskoczyła mu na plecy. Catherine: Hej! Jak to finałowa 5?! >:( Moreno: No wy, i ja. Catherine: A Sasuke to co?! >:( Moreno: Sasuke? Nie ufaj mu! Chciał spiskować ze mną przeciwko tobie! Catherine: Cooo? Moreno: Dokładnie! Podobno Daniel i Victoria go do tego nakłonili! Catherine wyrzuciła pacynke Sasuke do kosza. Lukaninho: Taaak, to straszne.. Hehe Moreno: To co, wchodzicie w to? Lukaninho: No jasne..! ' W międzyczasie po drugiej stronie autobusu, siedzeli nie za bardzo zadowoleni z faktu rozłączenia drużyn Victoria i Daniel. Victoria: Ale lipa.. ' Daniel: Nie przejmuj się! Myśl pozytywnie, jak artyści! Victoria: Szczerze? Artystów mam głęboko w du.. W tym momencie na ręke Daniela spadł zawinięty w rolke papierek. Victoria i Daniel zaczeli się rozglądać. Daniel: Może to wiadomość z komplementami od jakiegoś sławnego artysty? Victoria: A może coś przydatnego co pomoże nam w tej nudnej grze.. Daniel: Wolałbym jednak gratulacje od kogoś sławnego.. Powoli rozwinął papierek. Daniel: "Gratulacje! Przegrani zadecydowali, abyś otrzymał wskazówkę do miejsca ukrytego totemika nietykalności!" Victoria natychmiast zamkneła mu buzie. Victoria: Czytaj to.. Ciszej! Upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i pozwoliła mu czytać dalej. Daniel: "Od ciebie zależy, czy chcesz się podzielić z kimś tą wskazówką, czy nie.." Puścił oczko Victorii. Daniel: "Szukaj totemika pośród siedzeń.. Totemik ukrywa się w siedzeniu, w którym siedziała ostatnio ostatnia wyeliminowana osoba." Daniel z powrotem zawinął papierek. Victoria: Tak! Szczęście się do nas uśmiechneło! Daniel: Ale musimy to jakoś.. Ukryć! Victoria schowała wskazówke do stanika. Victoria: Chodź, idziemy na łowy! Podniosła go i ruszyli w strone pokoju zwycięzców. ' Victoria i Daniel pocichu rozglądali się po pokoju. Przy wejściu na siedzeniach siedziały Charlotte z maseczką na twarzy i medytująca obok niej Emma. Victoria: Ciii.. Przeszli obok skupionej na swoich zajęciach dwójki. Charlotte jednak uniosła z oka ogórek. ' Charlotte zaczeła szarpać Emme. Charlotte: No dalej, obudź się wreszcie! W końcu Emma się ockneła. Emma: Wybacz.. Ale wpadłam na pomysł jak zorganizować tutaj manifestacje przeciwko deptaniu trawników! Charlotte: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Szybko ugryzła się w język. Charlotte: To znaczy.. To bardzo fajnie, ale widzisz to podejrzane zachowanie Victorii i jej nowego chłoptasia?! Emma: Nie wyczuwam, żeby mieli złe intencje.. Charlotte: A w sumie.. Machnęła ręką i z powrotem założyła ogórki. Jednak zaraz jej spadły, ponieważ autobus gwałtownie zachamował. San Marino, przed Zamkiem Wszyscy powoli wygramolili się z autobusu, który stał zaparkowany tuż przed wzniesieniem na San Mariński zamek. Chris: Witajcie w.. San Marino! Daniel wtrącił się mu w zdanie. Daniel: Przepraszam uprzejmie.. Jaki związek z Italią ma San Marino? Chris: Taki jak ty ze sportem! Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Sam. Jako jedyny. Chris: Rozumiecie? Daniel i sport! Hahahahha Otarł łezke ze śmiechu, pozostali stali jedynie znudzeni. Chris: Zanim przejdziemy do pierwszego zadania po rozłączeniu, jak pewnie wiecie, przegrani toczyli boje w pojedynkach o drugą szanse.. Debora: I jakiś frajer powrócił? Giacomo: Dokładnie.. Giacomo stał za jej plecami. Wszyscy podskoczyli. Giacomo: Czas na.. Vendette! Syknął w kierunku Debory. Debora: Przyjmnością będzie ponownie cię wywalić. ;3 Giacomo: Zobaczymy.. Chris stanął pomiędzy nimi. Chris: Spokojnie! Jeszcze będziecie mieli okazje się soba nacieszyć, ale najpierw.. Chris pstryknął palcami i Chef rozdał każdemu mapke zamku. Chris: Jak widzicie, każdy z was ma do zaliczenia po 3 bazy ze wskazówkami, które doprowadzą was do tajemnicy.. Pewnego morderstwa! Rozwinął starannie złożoną koperte. Chris: W tym zadaniu możecie współpracować, dobierać się w grupy i wspólnie rozwiązywać wskazówki.. Jednak każdy musi zaliczyć wszystkie bazy, zanim przejdzie do rozwiązania. No i nietykalność może zdobyć tylko jedna osoba! Wszyscy zaczeli przyglądać się mapce i zbierać się w grupki. Chris: Pamiętajcie tylko, że zamek jest pełen.. Pułapek! Nikt jednak nawet nie usłyszał. Zadanie, Zamek w San Marino Lukaninho od razu zebrał swoją grupke ex-spaghetti do siebie. Lukaninho: Słuchajcie, nie ważne kto, ale to zadanie musi wygrać jedno z nas! ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde absolutnie zgadzać się z Martin! Zaczeła wąchać jego włosy, ten zrobił krok w bok. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Mam nawet coś co nam pomoże! <3 Lukaninho: Co takiego? Catherine wyjeła rolke papieru toaletowego. Catherine: Billy powiedział że doskonale zna każdy zakątek tego zamku. ;3 Lukaninho: Ah tak? To może zaprowadzi nas do pierwszej bazy? Catherine: Oczywiście! <3 Catherine bez zerknięcia na mape pobiegła przed siebie. Charles: Na co czekacie? Ona zawsze ma racje! :D Lukaninho: Dobra. Tylko nic nie mówmy Moreno! Pobiegli za nią, a Moreno wyszedł zza kolumny. Moreno: Zobaczymy, czy zawsze ma racje.. Schował się w cieniu. Tymczasem w zupełnie innymi kierunku Charlotte ciągneła za sobą Emme. Emma: Dokąd tak właściwie zmierzamy? Charlotte zerkneła szybko na mapke. Charlotte: Do lochów! Chrisiaczek pewnie chce nas pospuścić i to tam czeka nas coś najłatwiejszego! Emma zatrzymała się przed samym wejściem do wielkich drzwi. Emma: Jesteś pewna? Nie sądze, żeby czekało tam na nas coś pozytywnego.. Charlotte: Lepiej przydaj się na coś i mi pomóż! Charlotte szarpała za klamke. Charlotte: Głupie drzwi! Jednak kiedy ją puściła, drzwi same się otworzyły. Charlotte: Nie dam się przestarszyć! Weszła do środka. Emma: Lepiej to wygrać! Weszła za nią, a drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Po drzwiach do lochów z drugiej strony stali Daniel i Victoria. Daniel: S.. Słyszałaś to? Schował się za nią. Victoria: Przestań sobie żartować.. ._. ' Otworzyła drzwi silnym kopniakiem. Victoria: Wchodzimy! Daniel: Ale.. Wciągneła go do środka. Tym samym w miejscu rozpoczęcia zadania pozostał tajemniczo Giacomo, który majstrował przy urządzeniu wyjętym z kieszeni. Bacznie obserwowała go Debora, która delikatnie do niego podeszła i przejechała delikatnie palcem po jego ramieniu. Debora: Widze, że bardzo zależy ci na wygraniu tego zadania. Brutalnie ją odepchnął. Giacomo: Ty.. Lepiej delektuj się swoimi ostatnimi chwilami w programie z dala ode mnie! Debora wstała i otrzepała się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Debora: Dzięki mnie powracasz do programu i tak mi się odwdzięczasz?! Giacomo: ?! Debora: To nic nie wiesz? A jak myślisz, dzięki komu otrzymałeś kolejną szanse na powrót do gry? Giacomo zmrużył oczy. Giacomo: Oczekujesz jakiegoś wynagrodzenia?! Debora: Może.. Porozmawiamy o tym później! Dumnym krokiem zniknęła za kolmunami zamku. Giacomo odprowadził ją wzrokiem. ' Skupił się na dopasowywaniu ostatnich elementów do swojego urządzenia. San Marino, Winiarnia Catherine energicznie jako pierwsza przyhasała na papierze toaletowym do winiarni. Catherine: To tutaj! Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wokół znajdowało się tysiące regałów wypłenionych butelkami po przeróżnych winach. Catherine dostrzegła podest na którym znajdowała się dźwignia z napisem po Włosku "Nie dotykać" i do niego podbiegła. Catherine: Yay! Darmowe cukierki! Przesuneła dźwignie, dzięki czemu jeden z regałów otworzył tajemnicze przejście, a kiedy Catherine przez nie przeszła, regał ponownie wrócił na swoje miejsce. W tym momencie do winiarni wpadł Lukaninho wraz z Hildegarde i Charles'em. Lukaninho: No i gdzie ona się podziała? Poszukiwali Catherine wśród regałów. Charles podszedł do podestu ze dźwignią. Charles: Może tutaj się schowała? :D Lukaninho: Takie miejsce na pewno są pułpaką. Nawet tego nie dotykaj! Charles: Ale.. D: Ich uwage skupił krzyk Hildegarde. Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć butelka z wiadomość! Luka i Charles prędko dołączyli do agentki yeti. Hildegarde: "Gratulacje! Zdobyłeś/aś pierwszą część wskazówki do zagadki! I w tym momencie kartka była porwana. Lukaninho: To wszystko?! Kartke przejął Charles. Charles: Jest jeszcze druga strona, ziomki! :D Lukaninho: Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale jest pusta.. ;_; Charles rozbił jedną z butelek z winem o głowe, i rozlane wino skierował na białą strone kartki. Charles: Obrazek <3 Plik:Zadanie.jpg Nic więcej na kartce nie było. Lukaninho wyjął swoją mapke. Lukaninho: Dobra, potem pomyślimy co to, ruszamy dalej. Charles: Ale co z Catherine? :( Nad Luką zaświeciła się żaróweczka. Lukaninho: To może wy jej poszukajcie, a ja zaopiekuje się tą wskazówką i przy okazji poszukam innych? Hildegarde: Oczywiście! Martin być taki mądry! <3 Rzuciła mu koperte, a ten tylko cwaniacko się uśmiechnął i wybiegł. Charles: Okej ziomek, ale czuje ją gdzieś tutaj! ;( Zaczął wąchać regały, które Hildegarde rozrzucywała na wszystkie strony. Hildegarde: Może jeden z to złe regał ukryć Catherine? Charles: Pewnie tak! Trzeba odnaleźć który to! Jednak w pewnym momencie regały po prostu przestały latać. Charles: Hildzia? Rozejrzał się, a Hildegarde nigdzie nie było. Charles: Nie czas bawić się w chowanego! :D Wyszedł w poszukiwaniu Hildegarde, a za nim wieki tajemniczy cień. W tym momencie z cienia jednego z regałów wyszedł Moreno. ' Zabrał karteczke ze wskazówką z jednej z rozbitych butelek i wyszedł pogwizdując. San Marino, Lochy Charlotte i Emma ostrożnie szły naprzód wśród wilgotnych, przemokniętych i ciągle wydających tajemnicze odgłosy lochów. Charlotte: Hej! Tam jest pochodnia! Raptownie się zerwała by zabrać pochodnie, jednak Emma szybko szarpnęła ją z powrotem do ściany. Emma: To nic innego jak pułapka! Ogień jest nam potrzebny ale musimy zrobić to inaczej.. Podniosła z ziemi patyk i ostrożnie zbliżyła się do pochodni, podpalając tym samym swój patyk. Charlotte: Nie było łatwiej po prostu ją wziąć? ._. Emma dotknęła swoim patykiem przez przypadek pochodnie, przez co tuż nad ich głowami przeleciał ogromny nóż. Charlotte: Dobraa, nie ważne! Zabrała jej zapalonego patyka. Charlotte: Idziemy! Zaczęła machać patykiem na wszystkie strony uderzając w głowe Emme, ale nawet się tym nie przejeła ani nie spostrzegła i poszła dalej. Tymczasem Emma straciła przytomność i została tajemniczo wciągnięta w głąb lochów. Charlotte: Lepiej żebym wygrała to zadanie.. Klasa zwycięzców ma być moja! Rozumiesz? Dopiero po kilku minutach spojrzała się do tyłu, ale Emmy nigdzie nie było. Charlotte: Emma? O_O Coś ją napadło od tyłu. Charlotte od razu się odwróciła i zaczęła świecić pochodnią po twarzy potarganej Victorii. Charlotte: Co ty tutaj robisz, kosmetyczki szukasz? Victoria: Też się ciesze na twój widok. ._. A tak na serio, to coś na mnie spadło i porwało Daniela. Charlotte: No to masz problem. Victoria: Tak jak ty, widze że zgubiłaś Emme. Charlotte założyła ręce. Charlotte: Skąd wiesz? ;> Ona po prostu jest.. Jest na zwiadach! Victoria przewróciła oczami. Victoria: Nie ważne! Chyba po drodze widziałam specjalnie oznakowane drzwi. Charlotte: No i co z tego? ;_; Victoria: Tam pewnie znajduje się.. Nagle w lochach ryknęło coś, co niebezpiecznie się do nich zbliżało. Charlotte: Dobra, po prostu prowadź! Victoria przejeła pochodnie i zaczeła prowadzić Charlotte w kierunku drzwi. Victoria: Tutaj! Wbiegły do pomieszczenia zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wreszcie mogły odetchnąć. Charlotte: Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że będe w stanie tolerować twoją obecność. Victoria lekko się uśmiechneła. Victoria: Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale nadal jesteśmy sojuszniczkami. Charlotte: Możliwe.. Nad nimi świeciła się buteleczka w kolejną wskazówką obrazkiem w środku, Charlotte chcąc prędko zmienić temat zerwała buteleczke ze sznurka. Victoria: Robota wykonana! Moge iść dalej! Charlotte szarpnęła ją za ręke. Charlotte: Chyba po tym wszystkim nie chcesz mnie tutaj samej zostawić? Victoria: No w sumie to nie.. Ale potrzebowałabym drobnej twojej pomocy przy dzisiejszej ceremonii.. Charlotte schowała rękę za plecami krzyżując palce. Charlotte: Zamieniam się w słuch! San Marino, Bazylika Z dwoma już zdobytymi obrazkami, Giacomo niczym strzała przeszukiwał każdy zakątek ostatniego elementu wskazówkek, czyli San Marińskiej Bazyliki. Krok w krok za nim chodziła jednak Debora, dyskretnie ukrywając się za kolumnami. ' Nagle coś wciągneło ją jednak głębiej w cień. Debora szybko zareagowała ciosem w krocze, i podrapała twarz, kiedy zorientowała się że to tylko Moreno. Moreno: Grazie mille. ._. Debora uśmiechneła się niewinnie. Debora: Do usług! Moreno: Do usług przejdziemy, jak jego powstrzymamy! Nie możemy mu dać wygrać tego zadania. Debora: Wiem... On musi po prostu wrocić tam skąd powrócił. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, jednak Giacomo pobiegł już dawno na sam szczyt. Moreno: Cholera! Pociąnął Debore ze sobą na sam szczyt. Niestety, było już za późno. Giacomo triumfalnie siedział na związanych siostrach Beth i Bteh. Bteh: Uwolnij mnie ty k*tasie póki jestem cierpliwa! Beth: Cicho Bteh! Bycie związaną jest supcio. :D Bteh: Tyyy.. Giacomo zakneblował usta obu bliźniaczkom. W krótce pojawił się Chris. Chris: Cóż, złoczyńcy zostali złapali. Giacomo wygrywa zadanie! Wszyscy zaczeli powoli się schodzić. Chris: Widzimy się dziś wieczorem na ceremonii, na której Giacomo jest bezpieczny. Dla jednego z was to ostatni dzień w Italii! Zachchichotał i odszedł. Przed Ceremonią Moreno wraz z Deborą dyskretnie kręcili się nerwowo po zamku. Moreno: No świetnie.. Straciliśmy szanse! Debora: Jeszcze go wykopiemy. :3 Moreno: No tak, tylko trzeba szybko znaleźć nasz ewentualny cel.. Debora pogładziła go po brodzie. Debora: Sądziłam, że to nie będzie dla nas zbyt duża łamigłówka. Puścił jej w odpowiedzi oczko. Moreno: No tak, to może być ruch który jest nam teraz potrzebny. Ide się upewnić kto jest po naszej stronie... Debora zatrzepotała rzęsami. Debora: A ja zajme się wreszcie paznokciami... i przy okazji dziewczynami. :3 Rozeszli się. Debora przeszła obok wpatrującego się w nią dziko Giacomo. Giacomo: Mam nadzieje że jesteś spakowana! Debora: Eww! Giacomo: Czas na zemste. Dzisiaj wylatujesz! Debora wytknęła mu język. Debora: Niech ci tylko czasem nie stanie, ok? Machnęła grzywką i ruszyła przed siebie. Przed Lochami Vitoria, Emma oraz Charlotte wydostały się wreszcie z podziemii. Victoria: To jak, stoi? Ona jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla nas wszystkich. Trzeba się jej wreszcie pozbyć. Charlotte: Jasne. ' Charlotte uścisneła dłoń Victorii i Emmy. Victoria: Dobra, jestem pewna że Daniel będzie z nami. Macie kogoś kto mogłby zagłosować z nami? Emma i Charlotte wymieniły się wymownym spojrzeniem. Charlotte: Być może.. Victoria: Świetnie. Widzimy się na ceremonii. Odeszła w strone autobusu przerwacając oczami. Pod autobusem siedziała grupka sojuszu Lukaninho. Luka siedział na siłe trzymany na kolanach Hildzi, Catherine skakała po dachu autobusu a Charles przyglądał się jej jak zaczarowany. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde mieć ochote na małe cału-cału! Lukaninho: Może innym razem? Musimy się teraz skupić na strategii! Jak na boisku. Charles: A nie lepiej spędzić ten czas na zawodach skoku na spadochronie? Lukaninho: Nie Catherine: Taaak! Skoczyła dziko z dachu autobusu na jego plecu. Lukaninho: To będzie długi wieczór... Tymczasem w autobusie Daniel nerowo przeszukiwał autobus w poszukiwania statuetki bezpieczeństwa, kiedy do autobusu weszła zdenerwowana Victoria. Victoria: I co, znalazłeś? Daniel: Robie co moge.. W tym momencie zauważył coś w środku lampy znajdującej się za Victorią. Victoria: Co? Co się tak gapisz? ._. Daniel: Nie, nie.. Zdaje mi się że coś słyszałem. Victoria: K*rwa! To Chris wzywa na ceremonie! Wybiegła z autobusu targając za sobą Daniela. Ceremonia Finałowa 11 ustawiła się w kolejce do głosowania, po kolei wchodząc i oddając głos w pokoju zwierzeń. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Kiedy ostatni z głosowania Giacomo wrócił nad ognisko Chris poszedł po urne z głosami. Chef wręczył każdemu zapaloną pochodnie. Chris: Od dzisiaj ta pochodnia jest waszym symbolem bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli przestanie się palić, oznacza to również koniec waszej przygody we Włoszech. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy lekko zdezorientowani pokiwali głowami. Chris: Noo.. Założe się że mieliście dzisiaj bardzo intensywny dzień! W końcu się rozłączyliście. Emma, jak wrażenia? Emma: Okazja na nowe przyjaźnie, oraz odbudowanie starych. Bardzo sie ciesze że znowu doszłam do rozłączenia. Chris: Taak? A ty Giacomo? Wróciłeś do programu i od razu wygrałeś! Jak się z tym czujesz? Giacomo: Jestem tutaj tylko do wypełenienia mojej ZEMSTY! Spojrzał dziko na Debore która tylko przewróciła oczami. Debora: Żebyś tylko się od środka nie spalił od tej chęci zemsty. ;> Chris: A ty Victoria? Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną! Victoria: Strasznie... ._. Powiedziała bez żadnych emocji, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Chris: No to przejdźmy to wyników głosów.. No chyba że *kaszlnięcie* ktoś chce zagrac statuetką bezpieczeństwa? Spojrzał wymownie na Daniela, jednak ten odwrócił wzrok. Chris: Dobrze! Czas podliczyć głosy Otworzył urne i wyjął pierwszy głos. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px Chris: Trzy głosy Debora, 1 głos Victoria.. Debora lekko się skrzywiła, a Victoria nadal nie ujawniała żadnych emocji. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px Chris: 3 głosy Debora, 3 głosy Victoria Chris wyciągnał kolejny głos. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px Chris: 5 głosów Debora, 3 głosy Victoria.. Debora zaczeła wbijać ze zdenerwowania paznokcie w ręke Moreno, ten tylko spokojnie się uśmiechnął. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px Chris: 5 głosów Victoria, 5 głosów Debora, jeden głos został.. Wyciąngął ostatni głos z urny, wszyscy spoglądali zaniepokojeni. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 200px Chris: Victoria, twój czas nastał. Victoria: Phi, i tak to wszystko było do bani. Połamała swoją pochodnie. Chris: Ale ja miałem ją teraz elegancko zgasić. ._. Victoria: Whatever.. Victoria dobrowolnie usiadła na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Ostatnie słowa? Victoria: To całe show.. Jest do bani. Chris: ._. Wystrzelił Victorie w powietrze. Chris: To wszystko na dzisiaj! W grze o milion pozostała tylko 10! Co wydarzy się dalej? Kiedy odbędzie się nastęny odcinek? i gdzie? Zapraszamy na kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Giro D'italia! Wyniki Głosowania ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Jest sens dalszego pisania fikcji? Tak Nie Jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji Victorii? Tak! Zasłużyła na to! Nie! Jak mogłaś! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki